Family is Everything
by TheGoddessWhitlock
Summary: So this is what happens when I watch a show then start thinking about 'what if' this is a family one shot about what would happen if the Epps brothers had a little sister.. soo enjoy.


**Disclamer**: I own noone but Dana, this was just an idea i had, what if the Epps brothers had a secret sister. This is what happens when i let my imagination run wild.

Charlie ran over to the front desk, David and Don trailing slowly behind him, the younger man had been worring himself over the teen girl who, just hours earlier had jumped infront of a bullet for him. Don had finally desided to humor his baby brother and took him, along with David, to see the girl. "Where is she?" he nearly shouted to the nurse. "Charlie.." Don whispered softly as he placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "There was a teen aged girl who was admitted a few hours ago, a gun shot wound to the stomach, alot of blood loss."

He said, addressing the Nurse, as Charlie tapped his fingers against the desk impatiently. the nurse nodded at Don. "Room 433." She said, pointing down the hall. Charlie took off without a word, once again being trailed by David and Don. "Who is she?" David looked at Don, he simply shrugged. "Just a good samaritan so far as I know, but Charlie wouldn't stop pacing untill I took him to see her." the two stopped outside of the closed door, Looking into the glass they watched as the girl and Charlie talked.

"How could you be so stupid Dana?" Charlie growled, running his fingers through his curls as he paced around the room. "It wasn't stupid Charlie, If I hadn't you would have died." the young blonde sat up and looked at him, wincing slightly as she did so. He looked at her. "You could have died." He whispered.

She rolled her eyes. "But I didn't." Her blue eyes trailed to the window, where Don and David were talking quietly. "You didn't tell Don yet." she said. Charlie sat in the chair next to her bed and sigh. "No." he said simply. "He doesn't need to know, not yet." "Don has a right.." "NO!"

Dana jumped then winced as Charlie brought his hand down on the small table seperating them. Charlie sigh softly when he heard her heart beat speed up through the moniter and saw her her hand move to her patched up stomach. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "Charlie come here." she patted the spot next to her on the bed, he ran his hand over his face and sat down on the bed quietly.

She pressed her hand to his face. "Charlie, He's gonna find out soon enought. We all know mom kept secrets." He sigh softly. "I.. We never would have guessed she'd have kept a secret as big as this." he muttered. She sigh. "Mom was a good person, who just did some not so good things at times. But Charlie you have to tell him, he needs to know."

Charlie looked at her and sigh. "Your a brave girl, just like mom." He said with a half smile, obviously changing the subject. Dana rolled her eyes. "Charlie.." she sigh again and looked out the window, noticing Don watching her with an odd expression.

"Don?" David waved his hand infront of his friend's face. "Hmm? I'm sorry what?" Don looked at David, confusion written all over his face. "Whats wrong? you were looking at that girl like you seen a ghost." Don sigh. "She looks like... Never mind." He shook his head slightly.

David frowned. "She looks like..." he promted. Don ran a hand over his face. "I was looking through old photos the other day and I found a picture of Mom when she was a teenager." David looked at him with confusion. "And?"

Don sigh. "And that girl looks nearly exactly like her." David raised an eyebrown and opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment his phone rang. David sigh when he saw who it was. "Don I really hate to do this but I got to go." David patted his friends shoulder and jogged out of the building.

"Don?" the older man looked up at Charlie, who had stuck his head out of the room. "Yeah Charlie?" Charlie sigh, almost as if he didn't want to do this. "There's someone you have to meet." Charlie offered a half smile and opened the door. Don sigh and walked through the door, Charlie followed behind him after closing the door.

"Don this is Dana, Dana Don." The blonde woman smiled at the older man. "Nice to finally meet you, Charlie talks about you all the time." Don raised an eyebrow and looked to his younger brother for an explanation. Charlie sigh and motioned for the oldest sibling to sit, which he did silently. "I met Dana about 4 years ago, that would have made her 20 at the time. I was.. Digging into Mom's past. You remember how she dissappeared for those 9 months about a year before she died?"

Don swollowed and nodded, he had a feeling he already knew the ending to the story but he stayed silent. "She was pregnant, with someone else's child." Charlie sigh and ran his fingers through his hair and motioned to Dana. "Dana was that child." Don looked up angrily at Charlie.

"You've known for 4 years, and you never told me?" He stood up and glared at his brother. "I-i didnt want you to think less of mom because of it." Charlie looked down with shame. Don sigh and ran his hand over his face. He looked at Dana. "You look like her." he said after what seemed like a lifetime. Dana smiled.

"So I've been told." Don smiled at her and drapped an arm around his baby brother. Charlie looked at him in suprise. "You.. your not angry?" Don smiled and shook his head. "I was at first but hey, Family is everything, the more the merrier. Welcome to the family, Dana." the two men took a seat on eather side of her and gave her a lopsided hug each causing her to wince slightly. "Sorry." they both muttered, she just chuckled and pulled them both in for another hug, ignoring the slight pain in her stomach as she did so.

**~~FIN~~**


End file.
